Dont Leave me -Oneshoot Yunjae-
by CH Boobear
Summary: Amnesia yang dialami Yunho perlahan mulai kembali ketika ia menikah dengan Karam, Yunho mulai mengingat ingatan masa lalunya tentang Jaejoong, pacarnya yang telah tiada dan bertekad untuk membalas dendam akan masa lalu nya


**Author : CH BooBear  
**

**Pairing : YunJae - YunRam(?)**

**Genre : Angst, Fantasy(?),**

**Rate : Angst, Drama  
**

**type : BL, YAOI, geje, typos, mendramatisir, ide pasaran,**

**WARN :**

**THIS IS A YAOI FANFICT! MEANS, BOY X BOY STORY, IF U DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**DONT COPY AND PASTE MY FANFICT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**-Happy read- YUNJAE  
**

.

.

.

~** Teng-Teng-Teng-Teng ~**

Bunyi lonceng gereja berdentang, seiring selesainya pengucapan Ikrar pernikahan oleh sepasang pengantin muda yang mengikat janji sehidup semati

**~ Prok! Prok! Prok!**

**"Whoa..."**

**"Whoa...**."

Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu begitu mereka telah disahkan menjadi suami-istri, apalagi ketika pengantin baru ini berciuman dengan sangat panasnya, tidak mempedulikan tamu undangan lagi...

Begitu meriah, dan bahagia melihatnya...

**"Chukaeyoo..."**

**"Chukaeee..."**

ucapan-ucapan selamat terus dialamatkan pada pengantin baru yang saat ini kelabakan melayani para tamunya disaat resepsi pernikahan mereka yang dilaksanakan pada malam harinya

"Chukae Yunho~aaa...selamat menempuh hidup baru..." ujar YooChun sembari memeluk sahabatnya yang merupakan mempelai pria yang bernama Jung YunHo

"Ne, YooChun~aa...Gomawo..." balas Yunho dengan Senyum yang...datar...

"ah yah...mana istrimu? Aku ingin memberinya ucapan selamat juga..." ucap Yoochun celingukan mencari sosok istri Yunho diantara para tamu

"Ah...dia diujung sana tuh...lagi ngobrol sama temennya..." sahut yunho sembari menunjuk kesosok yang dimaksud

"Okeh, aku kesana bentar yah..." ujar yoochun lagi seraya ngeloyor pergi meningalkan yunho

"Hei...Ny. Jung...Chukaeyoo..." Ucap YooChun Menghampiri seseorang yang telah menjadi istri sahabatnya itu yang masih asyik berbicara dengan temannnya

"Yah...panggil saja Karam seperti biasanya, YooChun~aaa...aku belum terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu..."Ucap istri Yunho, yang bernama Karam ini tersipu malu

"Aissh...kau harus membiasakan diri, ny. Jung..." Timpal Heechul kemudian

"Jaga baik-baik Yunho, ne? Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengurus dirinya..." senyum yoochun tulus

"Ne, tentu saja...aku pasti bisa lebih baik dari jae...ah...lupakan..." ucap Karam dengan nada ketir

"Yah...benar...sekarang kita harus menatap masa depan, mungkin jaejoong memang bukan Jodoh Yunho...kau yang terbaik untuknya sekarang" ujar yoochun menasehati, Karam pun hanya mengangguk setuju, dan sejenak terdiam, tenggelam dalam fikirannya...

**FIRST NIGT**

"Karam~aahh...kauu..." Ucapan Yunho tercekat begitu mendapati Karam yang keluar dari kamar mandi, dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang kebesaran dan terlihat transparan, membuat tubuh karam terlihat Jelas

"Waeyo Yunnie? Ah...hari ini sungguh melelahkan, ne?" Ucap Karam tersenyum Manis *huwekk* seraya ikut merebahkan diri dikasur disamping suaminya, Yunho

"Ne...hari ini sungguh melelahkan...em...tapi...apa itu? Kenapa memanggilku Yunnie? Bukankah kau biasanya memanggil yunho~aah saja?" tanyanya seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya merapat ketubuh Karam

"Em...emang tidak boleh, Yunnie Bear? Itu panggilan sayangku pada suamiku ini..."

"Ani...bukan begitu, hanya saja...panggilan seperti itu terdengar familiar..." gumam Yunho

"ah..begitukah? Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memanggil mu seperti itu lagi, yunho~aa..." cemberut Karam mempout kan bibirnya, membuat Yunho tercekat sejenak memandang raut wajah Karam

"Yah...Yunho~aa kenapa lagi? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Menyebalkan...hufh..." gerutu Karam sebal, membuat Yunho semakin tercengang memandangnya

_"Ah... Apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti terbayang wajah orang lain? Kenapa Karam terlihat tidak seperti Karam? Tingkahnya, manjanya...ini seperti...akhh...aku tidak mengertii!"_ sahut Yunho dalam hati, tetap tidak berkedip memandang tingkah Karam yang terasa sangaaatt familiar dan sangat dirindukannya

"Hufh...kau membuatku salting aja ditatap seperti itu!" cemberut Karam lagi kemudian tidak mempedulikan tatapan yunho, dan kemudian asik membolak-balik catalog Tas LV keluaran terbaru yang tadinya tergeletak dimeja samping tempat tidur mereka

"hhhehe...apa kau sebegitu saltingnya aku tatap seperti itu, chagya?" sahut Yunho yang tersadar dari lamunannya serayya membelai-belai rambut Karam dengan lembut

"Tentu saja Yunnie, hufh...Jangan seperti itu, memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang lain apa? Ditatap seperti itu?"

**DEG!**

Dalam hati, Yunho membenarkan Ucapan Karam, ya...dia terlihat seperti orang lain dihadapannya sekarang, entahlah, sosok itu...tidak jelas...

"aniya...bukan begitu maksudku chagy..."ucap yunho mencium hangat pipi Karam

"Ah...sudahlah, aku ingin melihat-lihat catalog tas terbaru LV dulu, hem...kita lihat dulu..."

"Iyahh...apa ada yang kau suka?" tanya Yunho lagi seraya ikut melihat-lihat isi catalog

"Whoaaa! Yang ini Tas-nya bagus Yunniee...! Kya...yang ini juga...Aigoo...kyeoptaa..." seru Karam kesenangan menatap Gambar-demi gambar contoh Tas didalam catalog, membuat Yunho tercengang kembali melihat sikapnya...sekiranya...dulu...ada yang bersikap seperti itu padanya? Tapi siapa?

" Ada yang ingin kamu beli?" tanya Yunho berusaha bersikap wajar

"Ini...Aku ingin tas ini Yunnie, Pliss...? Boleh kan?" tanya Karam dengan puppyeyesnya

**DEG...**

Yunho serasa pernah berada disituasi seperti ini, wajah Karam, seakan seperti wajah orang yang...begitu dirindukannya...

**_"joongie ingin tas yang mana?"_**

**_"Ini...Joongie ingin tas yang ini Yuuniee...plis? boleh kan?"_**

**TeS...**

**TeS...**

**TeS...**

Tidak terasa airmata Yunho mengalir begitu saja begitu sekelabat bayangan masa lalunya menghampirinya saat ini

"Joongiee..." lirih Yunho pelan seraya mengelus-elus Pipi Karam yang dimata Yunho sekarang ialah sosok dari Joongie-nya

"YUNHO~aa..." ketir Karam tercekat, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya...

"Joongiee..." seru Yunho lagi sembari memeluk tubuh Karam dengan kuat, Karam hanya terpaku, tercengang, melihat perubahan sikap Yunho

**SRAK...**

**PLAK...**

Karam kemudian mendorong Tubuh Yunho dan menamparnya dengan keras, membuat yunho semakin tercekat dan tersadar

"Aku...aku bukan Joongiie...aku Karam..." ketir Karam pelan menatap perubahan sikap Yunho,

"Maaf...maafkan aku Karam...aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku...maaf..."Ucap Yunho seraya memeluk erat tubuh Karam, merasa bersalah...

"..."

"aku...entah kenapa...melihat sosok orang lain pada dirimu...dan...aku rasa, ia dan aku...memiliki hubungan yang kuat...tapi...entahlah...aku tidak tau..." Ujar Yunho lagi yang tanpa terasa air mata telah jatuh dikedua pipinya, serasa ada rasa yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan dihatinya...

"kau ingin tau siapa dia sebenarnya?" ketir Karam seraya melepaskan pelukan yunho

"Kau...tahu...sesuatu?"

"yah...aku tahu semuanya...mungkin, aku memang harus menceritakannya padamu...tadi...kau mengingat Seseorang, namanya, kim Jaejoong..."

"Kim...Kim Jaejoongg?"

"Yah...Kim JaeJoong...dia...adalah...orang yang sangat kau cintai...mungkin sekarang pun, dilubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau masih amat sangat mencintainya, hingga kau bisa terbayang dan mengingat sejenak dirinya sekarang..."lirih Karam dengan tersendat, tidak kuasa menceritakan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak diingat, paling tidak, oleh suaminya, yunho...

"Aniya...aniya...orang yang kucintai itu Kamu! Kamu orang yang paling aku cintai! Bukan orang lainn!"jerit yunho yang ia sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya, bayangan sosok jaejoong semakin terlihat jelas dihadapannya, begitu nyata

**_~ "Joongiee~aa ... Aku...mencintaimu..."_**

**_"Nadoo my yunnie bear...i love you tooo..." ~_**

"akhh!" yunho kembali mencengkeram kepalanya dengan keras

"kau dan dia...bahkan sudah bertunangan...kalian...pasangan yang sangat serasi...cinta kalian begitu kuat...jujur, aku merasa tidak pantas berada disisimu, menggantikan dia..." lirih Karam lagi tetap melanjutkan ceritanya

"Lalu...kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan muu? Kenapa aku tidak menikah dengan dia? Dan kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?" tanya yunho bertubi-tubi merasa harus melengkapi puzzle yang berantakan

"apa...kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa kau siap mengetahuinya?" tanya Karam Balik dengan nada keraguan yang jelas

"Tentu saja! Beritahu akuu! Katakan padakuu! Jeballl!" seru yunho tersedu seraya menggoncang-goncang tubuh Karam

"Dia...telah tiada...kim jaejoong, telah meninggal..."

"AKHH!" teriak yunho keras sembari memegangi kepalanya, rasanya, kilasan-kilasan dimasa lalunya, mengganggu fikirannya sekarang

"Yuunnhoo aahh...kau...kau kenapa?" Tanya Karam khawatir dan diliputi rasa takut

**DEG...**

Ucapan Karan membuat tubuh yunho semakin lemas mendengarnya, airmata semakin deras jatuh dikedua pipinya

"Dia ... Telah meningal? Kau...tidak bercanda? Kee...kenapa...?" sahut yunho tercekat, tidak percaya

"Dia...dibunuh...oleh mantan kekasihnya...Choi Siwon..." ketir Karam menjelaskan, semakin membuat yunho lemas dan tersedu mendengarnya

Dia...dibunuh...tepat pada hari pernikahan kalian..." Lanjut Karam lagi, tidak kuasa harus menceritakannya

"Joongiee~aah..."lirih yunho lagi, seakan mulai mengerti titik pokok dari permasalahannya, bayangan2 masa lalu itu pun kembali berkelebat di hadapannya sekarang, seakan semakin nyata, Kembali pada masa itu..

**Flashback  
**

"Aish...Joongie mana nihh? Lama banget..." gerutu Yunho cemas, menunggu calon istrinya yang tidak kunjung datang, didepan altar gereja dihari pernikaha mereka...

"ehem...maaf tuan yunho...kapan kita akan melaksanakan pernikahannya?" tanya pendeta yang akan men-sahkan ikatan mereka mulai gelisah melihat jam

"Maaf...kumohon tunggu sebentar...aku akan mencari tahu keberadaannya..." ucap yunho pelan seraya pamit keluar dari area gereja, dan diikuti oleh Yoochun, Changmin, dan Karam menyusul yunho, juga dengan orangtua yunho, yah, hanya orangtua yunho, karena jaejoong sendiri sudah tidak memiliki kedua orangtua , hal ini tentu saja membuat seluruh tamu undangan dibuat tidak tenang dan gelisah, penasaran, apakah pernikahan ini akan berlangsung?

"Yunho~Yah...sabar lah...mungkin joongie terkena macet" ucap mrs Jung menenangkan anaknya yang sedari tadi menelepon jaejoong, tapi tidak aktif...

"gimana bisa tenang umma...aku gak tau keberadaan calon istriku sekarang dimanaaa! Aaaaa!" pekik yunho panik, entah harus apa yang dilakukannya

"aku hubungi Suie dulu...dia kan ikut pergi di mobil pengantin yang mengiringi jaejoong" ucap yoochun berusaha ikut membantu,

"HP Suie juga tidak aktif aku hubungin Yoochun~aa!" seru yunho mulai frustrasi

"Aigoo...bagaimana inii?

**DRTTT...DRRTT...**

Yunho memandang ngeri akan adanya dering dari nomor tidak dikenal di Hp nya, takut jika ia mengangkat akan mendapat hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan...

"Angkat saja Yun...palli...jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu"sahut Yoochun seraya menepuk bahu yunho

"Nne..." sahut yunho kemudian mengangkat teleponnya

"Yoboseyoo?"

"..." hening, tidak ada balasan dari seberang telepon sana begitu diangkat yunho

"Yoboseyoo?! Siapa ini?! Heyy!" seru yunho sedikit berteriak, hatinya sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak...

"_Yunniieee~ hikkss...yun...hh...ie..._~"

**DEG**

hati Yunho tidak keruan begitu mendengar lirihan Jaejoongnya

"Jooo...joongiee...Joonggiee ahhh! JOOONGGIIEEE! YAHH! SIAPA INNIII! KATAKAANN! KAU APAKAAN JOONGIE-KU, HHHAHH!" Teriak Yunho Tidak terima jika sampai ada sesuatu menimpa boojae nya

"Halo yunho yah...kau sudah mendengar suara joongie tercintamu itu, hem?"

"Siwon...yah...CHOI SIWON?! KAU APAKAN JOONGIE-KU , HAHH?!" Seru Yunho tersadar, suara yang didengarnya ini, adalah suara Choi Siwon, mantan kekasih jaejoong yang sayko dan memang selalu mengganggu hubungan mereka

"Hhhahaha...Siapa yang kau maksud dengan joongie mu, hahh?! Selamanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memiliki Kim Jaejoong selain aku, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, tidak seorang pun bisa memilikinya! Termasuk KAU! Mengerti?"

"BRENGSEKK! BAJINGAN KAU CHOI SIWON! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN JAEJOONG!"

"Hhahaha...hhahaha...ucapkan saja selamatkan Tinggal pada jaejoongmu, jung yunho, karna dia, Tidak akan pernah menjadi MILIKMU..."

"Yah! Yahh! AKU PERINGATKAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU COBA-COBA MENYENTUH JAEJOONG SEUJUNG JARI PUNN! joonngieee ahh! Bertahanlahh! Joonggiie yahhh...joongggiieee...!" jerit Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi

"Y_unh...ie...humpphh...yunhhh...aaakkhhh!_ KLEK " Jerit Jaejoong diseberang telepon yang kini telah dimatikan membuat yunho semakin menegang, dan memanas

"YAH ! YOOCHUN AHH! KERAHKAN ORANG-ORANG BAWAHAN KITA, KITA SERGAP MARKAS CHOI SIWON! Aku tahu tempatnya, joongie pernah memberitahu ku markas rahasia dari seorang choi siwon!"

"NE...BAIKLAH YUNHO YAH! Aku akan mengurusnya sekarang, kau cepatlah menyusul jaejoong! PALLII! SELAMATKAN JAEJOONG SEGERA!" seru yoochun memberi semangat, tanpa basa-basi lagi, yunho pun meluncur segera ketempat markas siwon

"Joongiiie...Jongiee...tunggu akuu...joongiee..." ketir Yunho disela-sela ia menyetir mobilnya, orang2 suruhannya sudah menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong, disekap di Ruang gedung tidak terpakai yang sekarang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa bodyguard

"Shit...!" Geram Yunho melihat orang2 suruhannya masih belum mampu mengatasi para bodyguard yang menjaga, Yunho pun turun tangan ikut membereskan penjagaan yang begitu ketat , dan berusaha masuk kedalam gedung

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

~_Joongiee...tunggu aku joongiee...bertahanlah...~_

Derap langkah Yunho semakin cepat menerobos masuk kedalam gedung dan mencari keberadaan Joongienya

**BRAKKK!**

didobraknya dengan kuat pintu ruangan terkunci dari dalam, bau amis dan menyengat menyeruak begitu membuka ruangan ini

"JOOOONNGGGIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Jerit Yunho histeris begitu melihat Jaejoongnya tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas meja billiard

"Joongiiie... Yah...joongie yah..." Ketir Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sosok Jaejoong yang polos, tubuhnya dihiasi banyak luka sayatan dan tanda-tanda sehabis bercinta, juga banyak sekali ceceran-ceceran sperma dan darah bercampur, hampir kering disekitar meja dan tubuh jaejoong, kondisi yang benar-benar membuat siapapun terkesiap dan ironis melihatnya

"Joongieee~aaaa! jongieee...aahh! JOONGGIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ARGHHHHH!" Jerit Yunho Pilu sembari memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang dingin, dan membeku

"Yah! Yunho Yahh...aaahh" ucapan Yoochun yang menyusul yunho masuk kedalam gedung, karna takut terjadi apa-apa, terputus begitu saja begitu melihat situasi dimana Yunho memeluk joongienya yang begitu ironis dan memilukan

"Tenanglah Yunho~aaa...sabarkan hatimu..."Ujar Yoochun lirih, ikut merasakan kesedihan yunho

"AKU BEGITU TOLOL YOOCHUN AAH! AKU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI ! AKU BEGO MEMBIARKAN DIA MENDERITA, DIPERKOSA, HINGGA MATI MENGENASKAN SEPERTI INI! ARGGHH! JOONGIE YAHH! MIANHAE! MIANHAE! HIKS...Bangunlah joongie...Bangun...jebal..BANGUNLAH! AAaaaa!" Jerit yunho semakin erat mengguncang-guncang tubuh jaejoong dalam peluknya

"Yunho yah..."

"ANIYA...Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Nyawa harus dibalas nyawa, Dia harus kubuat menderita dan mati ditanganku karna membuat joongieku seperti ini..."Desis yunho bersumpah

**Flashback end  
**

Yunho menangis sejadi-jadinya, memory tentang jaejoong perlahan dapat diingatnya kembali, , ,

"apa aku melaksanakan rencana balas dendamku itu? Apa dia mati ditanganku?"

"Tidak...Dia tidak mati, tidak lama setelah itu, Siwon tertangkap Polisi, dia dipenjara, itu karna Junsu yang melaporkannya se-segera mungkin, ia dipenjara 5tahun, dan sekarang, dia telah bebas..."

"Bebas? Dia telah bebas? lalu...apalagi yang telah terjadi? Aku belum terlalu mengingat semuanya, belum terlalu jelas..." ringis yunho seraya meremas-remas rambutnya

"Ya...dia telah bebas, memang begitu cepat dan ringan hukumannya, karna dia juga memiliki kekuasaan yang kuat ... Kau masih belum mengingatnya yunho yah? Setelah kejadian itu, kau frustrasi berat, dan jiwamu terguncang hebat akibatnya, dan umma jung menyuruh orang2 kepercayaannya untuk menjaga dan mengkawalmu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang diluar batas, seperti bunuh diri, ataupun membunuh Siwon...karena tekanan-tekanan seperti itulah, kau menjadi gila yunho yah, kau mengingau tentang jaejoong dan selalu gelap mata ingin membunuh seseorang yang mirip dengan Yunho...kau, benar-benar mengerikan..."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja...saat itu, kau..." sahut Karam lagi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

**FlashBack (again)  
**

"YAH! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH JOONGIEKU, EOH?! KEMBALIKAN JOONGIEKKUU! MATI SAJALAH KAU, BEDEBAHH!" jerit Yunho pada dokter yang hendak memeriksanya, keadaan yunho yang begitu parah, membuat dia harus dilarikan dirumah sakit Jiwa, dia selalu menganggap semua laki-laki adalah para pembunuh jaejoong nya

"Tenang Tn. Yunho...saya dokter Shim, hanya ingin memeriksa kondisi anda, tenanglah..."

"MATI SAJALAH KAU, PEMBUNUH! AAAAAAAAAAaaaa..!" jerit Yunho lagi kali ini mengambil pisau dan bersiap menghunjamkannya ketubuh dokter Shim

"Yunho-Yah! Berhenti..." sahut suara seseorang menginterupsi. suara Karam

"..."

**PLUK!**

"Joongie yahh! Hiks...Joongie Yahh!" yunho berteriak histeris dan menjatuhkan pisau itu seketika begitu melihat kehadiran Karam, dan membuatnya kembali terhalunisasi akan sosok Joongie, karena secara kasat mata penampilan karam sekilas memang mirip jaejoong

"Yah...Yunho Yah! Aku bukan joongie..." seru Karam kemudian melepaskan pelukan Yunho yang begitu erat padanya

"Kau Joongie ku...kau joongieku" seru yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Karam dengan erat

"..." Karam hanya terdiam saja mendapati sosok Yunho yang begitu rapuh dihadapannya sekarang

**SRAKK!**

**BRAKK!**

"Wae...wae yunho yah?" sahut Karam terbata karna tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorongnya dengan kuat begitu mereka saling bertatapan

"Kau...bukan Joongieku...Kau bukan Joongieeku...KEMBALIKAN JOONGIEE KUU! JOONGIE YAHHH! Kembalilah...KEMBALILAH! jebal...hiks..." Jerit Yunho lagi dengan pilu, membuat siapapun tidak tega melihatnya,

**FlashBack End  
**

"Karna tekanan jiwamu yang begitu kuat dan fikiranmu yang tidak terkontrol karena frustrasi, membuat otakmu

dengan sendirinya menghapus semua memory tentang jaejoong, kau tidak kuat menghadapi hidupmu tanpa dia, kau yang membuat dirimu amnesia, dan melupakan tentang dirinya...dan...dan...perlu kau tahu, Hanya aku yang berada disampingmu, menemanimu disaat kau sakit, dan terguncang seperti itu...hanya aku yunho yah..." ketir Karam menjelaskan lebih rinci

"Aniya..Aniya...ANIYAA! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN INGIN MELUPAKAN BOOJAE KUU! HIKSS...HIKS...JOONGIE YAHH! joongie yah!" jerit yunho histeris, merasakan rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi dirinya

**GREP!**

Karam dengan sigap kembali memeluknya dengan erat, pelukan itu terasa hangat, membuat hati yunho seakan bisa meredam rasa bersalah dan cintanya yang begitu dalam pada jaejoong

"hiks...hiks..." yunho menangis dalam pelukan Karam, Dengan lembut, Karam mengusap-ngusap tangannya pada bahu Yunho

"Sudahlah Yunho yah...dia mungkin sudah tenang di alam sana, kau tidak ingin membuat jaejoongmu sedih melihatmu dari atas kan?"

"Yah..tentu saja, Karam..."

"Sekarang, tataplah aku yunho yah...aku masa depanmu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, tidak bisakah kini kau hanya memandang aku? Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan tempat jaejoong begitu saja dihatimu, tapi berilah aku ruang sedikit yunho yah...saranghae..."lirih Karam dengan berlinang air mata, memeluk yunho semakin erat

"..."

yunho tidak membalas perkataan Karam, ia masih tersedu menangis, menerawang akan ingatan masa lalunya

"Yunho yah...ini memang tidak mudah bagimu, lebih baik kita tidur saja, jangan terlalu kau fikirkan lagi, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan padamu..."ujar Karam lagi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian membaringkan yunho dari posisi duduknya tadi

"Em...yah...baiklah..." hanya itu yang bisa yunho katakan

"Jangan menangis lagi..." ucap Karam dengan lembut menghapus air mata yunho di pelupuk matanya

"..."

"Kita tidur sekarang..." ujar Karam lembut sembari membelai-belai rambut yunho

"Yah...kita tidur sekarang..."

"Good night..." sahut Karam seraya mematikan Lampu Hias yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidur

waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam, Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dalam gelapnya malam, kini aku sudah bisa mengingat semuanya, aku memandangi wajah lelap Karam dalam remangnya kemalaman, , dia benar-benar hebat, begitu tegar menghadapiku, dia memang baik, aku mencintainya, tapi sayang...cinta yang kupunya untuk Karam, tidak seperti cinta untuk jaejoong, tidak...tidak...aku hanya mencintai jaejoong seorang!

"hhahh..." lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas dan mengelus-elus rambut Karam dengan lembut, memandanginya dengan puas

"Karam-yah...mianhae...aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku tidak bisa menghadapi masa depanku tanpa joongieku...Karam yah...aku harap kau mengerti, aku harus melaksanakan sesuatu sekarang..." bisikku pelan ditelinga Karam yang tengah tertidur lelap

Aku kemudian mengambil shootgun yang kupunya didalam laci, juga dengan kunci mobil, aku juga mengganti piyamaku dengan Tshirt, jeans, dan Jaket kulit

**CUP...**

"Karam yah, tidurlah yang nyenyak, ne? Aku harus melaksanakan sumpahku sekarang" ucapku seraya mengecup pelan dahi Karam, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya

Yunho kini telah menyelinap kesebuah rumah megah, rumah seseorang yang membuat semua keadaan ini menjadi kacau berantakan, ia rasa harus membuat perhitungan padanya sekarang...

**"BRAK!"**

Yunho mendobrak keras pintu kamarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan dimana Siwon, orang yang telah membunuh joongienya itu tengah tidur bersama dengan seorang wanita, yang sepertinya, kekasihnya

**TUK,**

Yunho mendekatkan pelatuk pistolnya tepat dipelipis Siwon, membuat Siwon terbangun dan terbelalak kaget mendapati kehadiran Yunho

"Halo, Tuan Choi Siwon...apa kabarmu, hem?" seringai Yunho pada siwon yang menatapnya dengan penuh kengerian

"Singkirkan pistol itu dari tanganmu, jung yunho!" peringat Siwon hati-hati

"Wae? Apa kau takut mati, Tuan siwon?"

"Eungh...ada apa ini? Kkyyaaaa! Siapa kau, hah?!" pekik Wanita yang berada disamping siwon terbangun mendengar adanya ribut-ribut kecil

"Sepertinya ada yang terganggu jika aku bertamu, siwon-ah?" sinis yunho menatap wanita itu dengan tajam

"Yah...yah...Yoona yahhh, segera kau pergi dari sini, pallii!" perintah siwon dengan tegas,

"Ii...iiyahh..." angguk wanita yang bernama Yoona ini gemetaran

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Yoona shi? Kau boleh pergi, tapi pergilah keneraka, ne?" Sahut Yunho menyeringai, seraya menarik pelatuknya yang kini sudah dihadapkan tepat didada Yoona

**DORR!**

**DORR!**

**DORR!**

Tiga tembakan, cukup membuat Yoona mati seketika

"YOONAA-YAAHH!" Jerit Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Yoona

"Bagaimana ? Sakit bukan kehilangan Orang yang kau cintai?"

"KAU! BAJINGAN KAUU JUNG YUNHO!" jerit Siwon seraya memukul telak yunho

**BUAGH!**

Yunho hanya menyeringai sinis memegangi pipi dan bibirnya yang telah berdarah

"Kau Yang Bajingan Siwon Yah! Kenapa kau MEMPERKOSA DAN MEMBUNUH JAEJOONGKU TEPAT DIHARI PERNIKAHANKU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK RELAKAN SAJA JAEJOONG, HAH?! KAU SAJA BISA LANGSUNG MENCARI YANG LAIN MENGGANTIKAN JOONGIE KAN?! JAWAB AKU, TN. CHOI SIWON!" Jerit yunho Histeris seraya mencengkeram piyamanya

"Aku menyesal yunho yah...Mianhaee...aku gelap mata, aku tidak rela jaejoong dimiliki dan tubuhnya dinikmati oleh siapapun kecuali aku, mianhae...aku sudah menebusnya di Penjara kan? Aku bersalah..."lirih Siwon memohon ampun dan berlutut dikaki yunho

"Apa kau fikir itu cukup, eoh?! Kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya jaejoong, hum?" desis yunho penuh kebencian, dan mengarahkan pistolnya kedada siwon

"Mianhae...kumohon, maafkan aku..."ucap siwon seraya mencium kaki yunho, tapi ditepis kasar oleh Yunho

"Sampaikan Saja Maaf mu langsung pada Jaejoong! Itu juga kalau kau bisa menyusulnya kesurga, karna tempat bajingan sepertimu, pantasnya dineraka!" ujar yunho lagi kemudian menarik pelatuknya, dan melepaskan 3 peluru, bersarang langsung dikepala Siwon

**BRUK!**

Tubuh siwon yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu ambruk tepat disamping tubuh kekasihnya Yoona

**SRAKK!**

Kaki Yunho lemas seketika, ia benar-benar telah menjadi pembunuh sekarang...

"Joongie-yah...aku harap dengan ini kau bahagia disana...aku telah membalaskan dendammu joongie...hiks...hiks...mianhae...aku telah mengotori tanganku joongie...hikss" tangis yunho pun pecah, ada rasa bersalah, dan rasa puas didirinya begitu membunuh siwon dan Yoona

_"Yunniee~aahh..."_

sahut sebuah suara, yang selama ini ia rindukan,

"Joongie yahh...Joongie yahh!" Jerit yunho lagi mencari sosok dari suara joongienya

_"Aku disini Yunnie...dibelakangmu..."_

"Joongie..." ketir yunho tercekat menatap sosok Jaejoong yang bergaun putih, bersih, bercahaya, tubuh yunho bergetar melihatnya, tidak percaya bahwa jaejoongnya mendatanginya sekarang

_"Kenapa kau bisa mengingatku kembali Yunnie~aaa? Hiks...kenapa...kenapa kau membunuh siwon? Kau tidak perlu membalaskan Dendam, hiks...itu berarti kau tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, yunnie yah, hiks...hiks...yunnie pabo...hiksss..."_ lirih sosok arwah jaejoongnya menangis tersedu dihadapannya sekarang

"Joongie aah...mana bisa aku melupakanmu? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu...aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membuat kita berpisah seperti ini joongie...hiks" Tangis yunho tidak kuasa membendung semuanya sendirian

_"Yunnie...dengar...joongie yang telah menghilangkan ingatan yunniie akan joongie, joongie mau yunnie tetap menjalani hidup yunnie...hiks...joongie gak pantas disisi yunnie, joongie gak pantas...hiks...joongie udah kotor...joongie ingin yunnie dapat pengganti joongie...tapi malah joongie yang sakit, melihat yunnie menikah dengan Karam, hiks...yunniee...oottokhaae?"_

"JOONGIE BODOOH! Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan joongie?! Joongie itu segalanya...aku mau mati saja daripada harus hidup tanpa joongie...hiks..."

_"ANDWEE! YUNNIE HARUS TETAP HIDUP! Berbahagialah dengan Karam, raih masa depan yang lebih baik!"_ pinta jaejoong berlinang airmata

"ANIYA...aku mau ikut bersama Joongie, jebal...bawa aku bersamamu joongieku...kalau kita tidak bisa bersatu didunia, kita bisa bersatu didunia lain, In Heaven..." Tolak yunho, memohon pada jaejoong

_"Hikss...yunniee ahh! Gomawoyo...masih mencintaiku hingga saat ini...hiks...hiks...joongie juga gak bisa pisah dengan yunnie...joongie kesepian...hiks..."_

"Maka dari itu, bawa aku bersama mu, Bidadariku..."ucap yunho

_"Hahah, kau memang tidak pernah berubah yun, marilah, ikut bersamaku...pegang tanganku yunnie ah..."_Sahut Jaejoong kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, yunho pun meraih tangan halus itu dan bersama, mereka melewati cahaya, dan ruang waktu, dimensi yang berbeda dari dunia saat ini,** IN HEAVEN**

**END**


End file.
